Pourquoi ?
by Nyaisuky
Summary: [Crossover Voyage à Kanto/Évolution] Juste un petit texte sur ce qu'a pensé Rei de la grossesse de Karen. (parce qu'ils étaient déjà ensemble à ce moment-là ")


_Réaction de Rei par rapport à la fin du chapitre 83 de VàK (Karen qui apprend qu'elle est enceinte)  
_

_Écrit par Kai._

* * *

**Pourquoi ?**

Je m'éloignai d'eux discrètement, ne voulant pas me faire remarquer. Heureusement que l'hybride et la femme avaient toute leur attention.

Une fois à l'extérieur, je me mis à courir, j'ignore vers où et pourquoi. Mais j'avais besoin de respirer, ici je manquais d'air. Je ne ralentis qu'après être sorti de la ville, me retrouvant sur la route où j'avais changé d'apparence il y a peu. Trop de choses s'étaient passé depuis peu.

Je m'assis en bordure de ville sous un arbre. Un vent frais très agréable faisait bouger les herbes plus loin devant moi. Malgré tout, j'avais du mal à respirer comme si quelque m'opprimait le cœur. Cela faisait mal, assez pour que les larmes me montent aux yeux. Mais je les retenais, cela ne servait à rien de pleurer. Je me laissai tomber sur le dos, observant les feuilles de l'arbre bougeaient.

Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi cela m'avais mis dans un tel état ? Ce n'était qu'une amie. Une très bonne amie … je tenais à elle … assez pour être jaloux quand d'autres venaient ou quand elle partait. J'avais peur qu'elle s'en aille et qu'elle me laisse seul derrière. Non, je voulais qu'elle reste avec moi,

Je plaçai un bras devant mes yeux et laisser les barrières s'ouvrir, cela faisait trop mal de tout retenir. De plus, personne ici ne me verrait.

Dire que je pensais qu'elle était gentille et sympa avec moi. Même avec son caractère fonceur et parfois têtu. Elle était aussi mignonne quand elle m'aidait, bien que cela me donnait le sentiment d'être plus faible qu'elle. Même si elle était chiante et trop collante au départ, c'était moi qui avait fini par le devenir par la suite.

Mais c'était trop tard, je venais de comprendre qu'elle était comme ça avec tout le monde. Je n'étais pas une exception, cela faisait bien plus mal que de savoir qu'elle avait déjà quelqu'un. Et même, si c'était un Pokémon elle l'aimait assez pour … pour ça … à son âge.

C'était peut-être ça l'amour ? En tout cas, c'était douloureux, ce n'était pas un sentiment agréable. Je m'en passerai très bien.

Et puis, qui me dit qu'elle aurait voulu d'un hybride. Je n'étais ni humain, ni pokémon, mais les deux à la fois. Et elle ne semblait pas apprécier particulièrement Gray.

D'ailleurs, il faudrait que j'y retourne, si je voulais en savoir plus sur les hybrides. Cet orphelinat était spécialisé là-dessus … il n'y avait aucun doute à propos de ce que pensez les parents de leur descendance, j'aurais pu y finir si Yushin ne m'avait pas pris avec lui. J'aurais peut-être était plus heureux avec d'autres personnes qui me ressemblaient. Après tout, nous n'étions pas si bien, nous étions des erreurs … il aurait sûrement était plus simple que l'on ne nous laisse pas vivre. Que l'on ne connaisse pas ce monde. Quel était le but de notre naissance si l'on n'en voulait pas de nous après tout ?

Un bruit reconnaissable entre mille se fit à côté de moi. Je sentis rapidement la langue d'Arkan lécher le dos de ma main. Je me retournai vers lui pour le prendre dans mes bras. Il me rendit mon câlin en plaçant sa tête contre la mienne.

J'ignore combien de temps nous sommes restés mais je me sentais plus calme par la suite.

-Merci Arkan, mais je dois y retourner.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui, je pourrais en apprendre plus sur les hybrides je pense.

-… D'accord.

-Merci.

Il retourna dans sa Pokéball, tandis que je reprenais la route de l'orphelinat. Je sais que j'allais avoir du mal à me comporter normalement … surtout après avoir compris cela. Karen n'était pas à moi, je l'avais connu trop tard, apparemment. Il fallait juste que je prenne sur moi, que j'encaisse les coups sans rien dire, ni montrer. Bien qu'ils soient différents, ils faisaient bien plus mal que ceux de Colo. Et puis, tous les cas, ces blessures guériraient … Elles le font toujours après tout. Seul le temps est plus ou moins long en fonction de la gravité.

Après tout, quelqu'un d'autres voudra bien de moi un jour. Je trouverai quelqu'un d'autre qui sera à moi, et à moi seul. Il me suffisait d'attendre, de patienter. Je n'étais qu'au début de mon aventure Pokémon après tout.

Alors que j'approchais du bâtiment une question me perturba. Apparemment, c'était tout récent car elle n'avait pas l'air de le savoir. Quel … qui était-ce ?


End file.
